WildCat
by Onira
Summary: Before Inuyasha was sealed, and after Naraku was created, there was another opposition to the malicious hanyou. Too bad she was banished by Naraku's spell. Now she's back, and she wants revenge.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Traps For Demons  
  
Dark purple, pulsating miasma seeped from the ground, bubbling and frothing about the slender armored feet of the young warrior. The oddly short cat demon hissed, clawing at the stuff as it wrapped around her feet, trapping her, but not proceeding to encase the rest of her. Vines, once hanging from the dead, swamp-like trees, just as dead as their bearers, suddenly sprang to life, latching onto the cat demon's wrists and torso. Effectively trapping her in place.  
  
Satsuki growled under her breath. 'Stupid fucking hanyou's traps...' She thought bitterly and stopped struggling. 'One of the bastard's minions will come soon enough.'  
  
Sooner than not, a gruesome looking ogre broke down the tree infront of her. Satsuki glared up at the monster, not even flinching when the oni scooped up the dirt around and under her. 'Well, forget busting his ass after I'm loose.' She thought, one of her plans brutally thwarted. 'Oh well, at least this way I don't have to walk and find that Naraku bastard.' About half an hour and about five hundred broken trees later, she was dropped rather unceremoniously before a heavily shrouded figure. The young warrior jumped to her feet, leveling a long bladed halberd leveled at the hanyou.  
  
"All right Naraku, time for your innards to say hello to my halberd." She said, lunging at the man. Satsuki's halberd blade sailed clear through him, and the demoness quickly halted her forward movement. She tried to recover her weapon, but found it to be stuck.  
  
A malicious laugh emanated from all around the cat demon and Satsuki spun about, searching for the real Naraku. A light caught in the corner of her eye, causing the warrior to turn back to her weapon, still imbedded in the illusion. The image of Naraku was melting away to reveal a shimmering blood red portal-like orb.  
  
Satsuki grimaced and jerked back on her halberd, trying to free it from the rapidly swirling mass of magic before her. It wouldn't budge, and neither would her hand remove itself from the handle. The demoness suppressed a hiss as her halberd, and her along with it, were dragged into the orb.  
  
Now Satsuki actually did hiss, her hand finally wrenching itself from her weapon. 'Grr, a little late for that.' She snarled mentally, twisting to try and escape the orb. Her fingertips only just brushed the inner wall of the rapidly brightening orb. A spiral of light erupted in front of her, barreling into her chest. An almost electric shock ran through Satsuki's body, eliciting a strangled yelp from her. She suddenly found her limbs to be immobile. Her eyes clenched shut as she felt her hands become buried and locked into the pulsating, spherical wall around her as well as her feet.  
  
Her halberd, once motionless, now lifted and leveled its blade with her throat. Naraku's voice entered her senses and Satsuki's eyes bolted open.  
  
"Now don't move, little pet. I would hate to spoil you before your banishment." He hissed, his visage appearing before her. "You have been most bothersome. It took a great deal of time and planning to trap you little one. I would hate to waste all that hard work just to have you die before you feel the pain of banishment."  
  
Satsuki growled, baring her delicate feline fangs at the hanyou's image. She spit at him, striking him square on the cheek.  
  
"Fucking bastard. It seems your human heart has defiled even the lowly integrity of the millions of wretches and mindless under youkai that you consist of. I'm surprised that those demons even hold up with the taint that your human side possesses." She said through gritted teeth. "Send me away. Run away from me then. You fucking coward." Naraku's image faded at that instant, replaced with an array of crackling spirals, all aimed at her heart. She convulsed as each sent a wave of electricity like energy through her body.  
  
Then the orb began to change, elongating and becoming tighter around her. Her hands and feet were released just as the orb altered into light blue layers of opaque, yet crystalline ice. Ice crept up her body, freezing her feet and hands in place around her. The white blue crystals proceeded up her body until her waist, and then cut off sharply spread out around her and through the rest of the cocoon. She jerked against the ice, but Satsuki was held fast. Her head was sharply jerked back against the ice, causing the cat demon to wince. She felt ice creep over her cheeks, heading for her eyes.  
  
Satsuki cried out in anger and anguish as she felt her senses become covered in darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Five Hundred Years Later  
  
~*~  
  
Space... Just above earth, drifted a human-like body. She was tightly wrapped in a protective cocoon of ice, her inanely long hair cushioning her body within. For five hundred years the girl slept, her life going in reverse. Instead of being physically somewhere around twenty-six, she had reversed to be about fifteen years of age.  
  
A Collector Space Station, or a ship out to collect space debris and rocks in space picked up an odd crystalline proton echo from an inanely short distance away astronomically. Run completely by robotics, the station sent an inquiry down to earth as to whether to investigate or not. Ground control replied affirmative.  
  
*/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\*  
  
Authors Corner  
  
*/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\*  
  
Well... Here's the first in a collection of recovered, and very ancient stories. I'm refurbishing, rewriting, reconfiguring, and all that jazz this entire thing. With any luck, it'll turn out better than the original.  
  
Please Review! Every Little Bit Helps! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
Pesky Humans In White Coats  
  
Long, multiple jointed metallic arms extended to carefully pluck the crystal cocoon from space, carefully bringing the "sample" inside the robotic ship's hull.  
  
A slight bump jerked the cat demon within violently awake. Sapphire eyes jerked open, then closed tightly once more as she winced in pain at the new bruise on her head. She growled lowly then looked about herself. It looked just the same as it did when she last awoke. All she could see beyond the crystal cocoon was darkness, with one source of light. Which, unknown to her, was the observation light used to take photographs of the debris found in space.  
  
The images that were sent back to ground control were that of a pale blue crystalline form, with the occasional difference between the internal shadowing. On earth the images were fervently examined, the conformity and color of the shapes demanding that it be brought to earth and examined more thoroughly. It was no question as to whether the ship should be brought back only for a single object.  
  
I'll spare you a jumble of technical babble that I, in reality, know nothing about, and boil it all down to the following...  
  
She's back on the ground. Nothing went wrong with the re-entry. She's still asleep. The crystal casement has been completely analyzed and they're going to take it apart.  
  
There. Consider yourselves enlightened.  
  
Such a delicate operation, requiring constant and full recording and analysis, was not trusted to actual humans. Instead, the dismantling of the crystal was to be done by mechanics, the procedure previously engrained into their systems.  
  
Layer by layer, the pale blue crystal was shaved off, some broken into fine dust, others left in large pieces, the resulting crystals variant enough to supply every type of test and experiment known to man.  
  
Finally, the tiniest of holes opened in the crystal, leading into the hollow center. The sensors went haywire, every single monitor going to the max to take in any piece of information. The scientists were rapidly fogging up the glass of their monitors with how close they were to the screens. The dismantling was immediately halted, the sensors beginning an active examination once again. Various things moved across the surface, metal arms heading for the minute opening.  
  
Thick, almost syrupy smoke spilled from inside the crystal, dropping instantly to the lowest point in the room. The miasma was meant to keep Satsuki asleep within, the toxins effectively keeping her in hibernation. Soon, the crystal had drained to the point that oxygen could reach Satsuki's senses. Immediately, her eyes jolted open, deep coppery colored irises examining the area around her. To her, the banishment had been no more than an instant and her mind was still alight with adrenaline and battle hype.  
  
She refrained from sitting up, avoiding a sharp whack on the head that would result had she gone with her initial instinct. Instead she turned over, pushing herself up on her elbows. She looked down herself. Her armor had long since deteriorated, much to her dismay. 'Those took two weeks to get a hold of.' She grumbled mentally while taking note of the smoke, still inside the crystal, and began fanning the stuff out, guessing its purpose. Which was, ultimately, to keep her asleep and incapable of returning to earth.  
  
She instantly spotted the sensors entering by the same means by which the smoke was exiting. Satsuki pulled herself around so she was oriented the other way, her head nearest to the opening. She delicately plucked a little sensor from the entrance, its cord stretching taught and shattering some of the thinnest material around the entrance.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her, the bit the metal object, her fang catching in the lens of the minute camera. Satsuki felt the glass shatter and spat the thing out in a hurry. She picked up the little cord that went to the camera, pulling sharply. A series of chinks sounded from the artificial entrance, fragments of the crystal falling from it.  
  
Figuring that wherever she was, it was not a good place for her, Satsuki deftly punched the tiny hole, breaking it until it was wide enough for her to fit through. The cat demon received a few scratches, and in one or two places a, imbedded piece of crystal, but she squeezed out of the larger entrance she had made.  
  
Meanwhile one of the scientists faints.  
  
Sitting up, Satsuki delicately removed the glass like crystal fragments from her shoulder and side before her body healed over the fragments. She pulled at one of the shards that had caught in the skin of her hip, but it wouldn't come out. Growling under her breath, she left it alone, her skin sealing over the fragment and melting it seamlessly into her bloodstream.  
  
She sat up, looking around at the almost painfully bright white of the walls and the stainless steel silvery-gray of the machinery. Looking back at the crystal she saw her halberd buried within a layer of the pale blue glass. Her expression lightened as she knelt next to the crystal, examining the crystal around it. She placed her hand over the spot she would if she were holding the halberd without the crystal in the way. A jerk of the muscles in her hands extended her claws into the crystal, curving around the sturdy handhold of the halberd's shaft. She pulled sharply at her weapon, wresting it from the crystal and sending fragments of the glassy substance flying.  
  
Falling back onto her rear, Satsuki hugged her weapon. ((A.N. WHAT?? If I had a halberd I'd hug it too!!)) Her tail twitching lightly about her waist, she heard a small door open to her left. She darted to her feet, her reflexes still as sharp as they were when she was frozen. She got a glimpse of a man in a white coat before she crumpled to the floor.  
  
Shaking her head in surprise, she lifted her head to look at the other men coming in. Although her reflexes and mindset remained sharp, her muscles had atrophied horribly. Panicking slightly, Satsuki scooted backwards using her arms, pointing her halberd blade at the oncoming people.  
  
The blade glowed, it's link to its mistress bringing something along the lines of battle magic into the weapon. It began to seek its old enemies, back in the era from which she came. The gentle glow of battle aura changed to a frothing mass of burningly bright light.  
  
The light seemed to be wrenched from her blade and zooming into the fragment of crystal within her side. The cat demon's eyes widened in a combination of shock and slight fear as the light spread through her entire body, almost flickering as though it tugged at her existence. Satsuki closed her eyes, clutching her halberd to her body as she began vanish.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yes, the ending was cliché. I apologize. I wrote it early in the morning so I could update it and my friend wouldn't bug me anymore. Don't ask. Long and boring story.  
  
Sorry about the little excerpt. I'm lazy, so sue me. I'm sure you'd get bored with it anyway. Please forgive!! TT  
  
Misu: You'd better or I'll come after you with my rubber chicken!!!  
  
Oh gods, it's back!!! Akira runs under her desk to hide You're fired! Gone! Away! No more! NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Misu: Peeks under the desk You wouldn't happen to have any clue as to who drugged me, tied me up with medical tape, electric tape, jewelry chain, and bondage leather and threw me into an active volcano just prior to an eruption on one of Jupiter's moons called Io? (That's i-o)  
  
Ummm... No?  
  
Review Responses  
  
Chaos Jade: Ehehe... Sorry. --;; Paces about grumbling about typos and the stupid spell check not working 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

You Jurassic Bastard

Satsuki reappeared with a rather undignified crash onto the nest of a demon-like creature. Its wings were bat-like, but its head resembled that of a Pterodactyl. (Flying dinosaur) The creature's temperment could most likely have been subjected to better testing than its reaction to the person who nearly crushed its eggs.

Satsuki, utterly flustered herself, shoved herself out of the nest, barely able to cling to the underside long enough to plot a course down the tree. Sliding down onto a slightly lower branch, Satsuki measured the length of the fall down, and then dropped her halberd, which had ceased its glow as soon as they had arrived, to the ground.

Her hands free and without the hindrance of clothing, Satsuki began to change, calling her basic magics to protect both her modesty and her life. Ebony fur raised then rippled across her skin as her hands became paws. Her tail split seamlessly into two fluffy limbs of black. The last to change was her eyes, silver dominating their coppery hue. Her muscles restored with her transformation, with the grace of the great cat she had become, Satsuki leapt to the ground.

The flying demon, however, had other plans. It wanted to make sure that the intruder never returned to steal her eggs. Whilst Satsuki transformed, Haikesu had lifted off into the heavens, preparing to dive-bomb the egg-thief. With a cry of pre-emptive triumph, the demon dove like a falcon towards its prey.

Satsuki turned her metallic eyes to her aggressor. Wait... Wait for it. Now! ((A.N. Or so I keep telling myself when learning to drive over the bridge)) She struck, her claws extending to catch the demon by its flesh-covered beak. Satsuki tore it from the air, snagging a wing and yanking it to the ground with her other paw. Pinning the creature, Satsuki growled menacingly, halting the demon's attempts to get free.

"Listen you Jurassic bastard. I leave it to you to spread the word amongst your kind and others. Banishment is over, and now Satsuki's more powerful than before." The cat demon growled. She released the demon and sent it flying away with a vicious snarl.

So she was bluffing about being more powerful. It wouldn't be too hard to take back what she had lost in her banishment. Surely those who would have taken over after her would be weaker if they hadn't already claimed hers as theirs. ((Did that make sense?))

Satsuki snatched her halberd in her teeth and began to run, towards the east and her home. Trees flew past her until she reached a break in the woods that she knew borders hers and the Central Lands. Light! Sunlight peaked in a dappled array ahead of her. Satsuki sped up, breaking the forest line and leaping off the cliff.

Below was the perfect view of her lands. The mountains towards the North with their snowcapped heights and the valley that lay on the lower bank of the very cliff from which she had leapt. To the South lay a small speckling of squares and buildings. The city, one of four that thrived in her lands. Below this part of the cliffs was a widening in the riverbanks, opening out into a massive lake. Satsuki flew through the air above the water, falling and flying at the same time towards the water. After the lake was the grasslands. Small villages and rice fields peppered the grassy plains, the soil made rich by seasonal flooding of the river.

Then, the monolith. Even Satsuki didn't know precisely how the massive, spire-like mountain came to be. Her obaa-chan said that it was the result of one of her ancestors becoming very bored and deciding that he wouldn't be if he could see everything. So, her home was based pretty much at the very top of the mountain.

Though it was unnaturally steep, it was possible to climb the mountain. But the harsh journey kept most mortals at bay. The trees, somehow growing in abundance on the sheer sides of the monolith, ended about two thirds of the way up, giving way to stone. Needless to say, Satsuki had figured out a few alternate routes up and down aside from climbing the endless stone ridges.

Satsuki finally ran out of airspace. Her paws touched the lake's crystalline surface and the water rushed up to meet and support the pads of her feline feet. Her limbs bent, re-directing her momentum across the water. Satsuki darted across the water, leaving little collapsing mushrooms of water in her wake.

Thinking it best to wait to make her presence known, Satsuki drew most of her aura into her until her jyaki was equal to any other demon's. Those thoughts lead to how she would present herself. Chances are whoever was ruling now was a coward not to have challenged her before and would be easily intimidated into backing down. 'I'll need clothes then.' She thought, remembering her deteriorated armor and clothes, which had fallen apart upon her exit of the crystal. ''Shame... I liked those too...' She thought, pouting mentally.

Satsuki approached a small village, creeping about the outskirts to find what she needed and depositing her halberd for safekeeping. 'I hate to raid my own subjects, but...' Satsuki built up energy in her throat, rearing back onto her hind feet. Bringing herself into full view of the villagers, she let her form grow massive fangs and claws, her eyes glowing red as her fur stood up. She looked like a monster, a mangy beast. Releasing her built up energy, Satsuki roared, striking fear into the hearts of those who were not already terrified.

People ran in all directions, none towards her. Satsuki prowled about, snarling at the occasional person and swiping at another, missing intentionally. Finally, everyone had fled. Most towards the city back by the river. Tales of a savage cat-beast would be flying left and right within the day. Rolling her eyes, Satsuki shed her cat-beast form...

And abruptly crumpled to the foot worn ground.

"What the _hell??_" Satsuki said incredulously. To be utterly nude, and her leg muscles fit for no good use in the middle of an abandoned street wasn't quite what she'd expected. Scooting along with her arms, Satsuki managed to prop herself upright against a nearby wall.

"Well gee, this is dignified." She grumbled, changing back to her feline shape. She searched the houses and came back to the hiding place of her halberd with a plain, undyed yukata and a pair of boots.

Her feline jaw dropped when she saw her beloved halberd. The blade was twisted to the point of no return.

Satsuki growled in anger, taking in nearby scents. Nothing. 'Whoever broke my precious halberd, by the gods they will pay.' She thought, snarling under her breath. She gathered everything together and set off towards the North-Central lands. Time for a visit "The Fire-Breathing, Old Coot."

Satsuki stepped lightly across semi-molten rock towards the skeletal hut.

Author's Corner 

Hee hee. I do hope you all know who the old coot is. I know she called the demon "a Jurassic bastard" and chances are someone in her time wouldn't know about that. But let's just say she's educated okay?

Ruri: There, you've got your idea. Now LEMME DOWN!!!

Hari: Hey! What about me!

Ruri: You can rot in those shackles!

Hari: O.o;;

Ruri: PurLEEESSE!!! Shadow falls over Ruri

BH: Stands over Ruri with a massive twitch NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruri Hari: O.O;

Feed the author!!! ((RuriHari: What about the muses?? BH: NO SOUP FOR YOU!!))

With reviews, mind you!


End file.
